


Appointed Rounds

by Eldabe



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie likes the Torchwood pizza run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointed Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> Very kindly betaed by sariagray.
> 
> Originally posted on my livejournal [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/172200.html). Title taken from [this guy](http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Herodotus).

"Hiya, Ianto" she says, shoving the door open with her shoulder. 

"Hello, Annie," he responds politely. He's always polite, that Ianto, but Annie figures his accent's from Newport because once she got in while he was talking on the phone and he sounded just like Mina, but y'know, deeper. 

She sets down the pizzas and he pays and she says something about the footie game last night, and he tells her about his eternal despair over the new center. She likes Ianto, likes to claim the Torchwood late-night run that comes in once a week or so. 

Obviously he's not the only one working in the office, although Annie can't figure out where the rest could be, unless the beaded curtain leads to a hallway, or something. But one bloke, even one a little older than she is, can't possibly finish two pizzas in one go. Not on a regular basis. And he doesn't look the type for drunken bets every few nights.

Annie's waiting to maybe meet the rest of them. The one that likes the extra veg and the one that asks for Hawaiian once a month. Ianto never says names, but they know Owen is the one who keeps placing the weird orders. Sometimes Bill calls ahead to confirm them with Ianto before Annie dashes out. 

Ianto tips great, though. S'weird, sometimes she shows up and the office is closed. Ianto always makes sure to pay and tip her for those pizzas the next time she comes 'round. Annie isn't sure if those are prank calls or what, but Ianto always says he's really sorry and Bill says it's fine.

Annie isn't sure why the tourist office keeps such weird hours, but the one time she asked about it, Ianto shrugged it off with a smile.

"Get a lot of lost tourists at the worst times," he jokes. Sometimes they made fun of tourists together, the ones that gape at the plass and try to read the Welsh words on the Millennium Center. Ianto says his favorite are the ones that think they were heading for the castle without realizing they'd walked over a mile the wrong way. Annie really only sees ones that stop in the shop that ask for directions when they are really hopelessly lost. They do deliver to some hotels, but it's annoying so Annie tries to avoid those calls. She thinks Gary might be sweet on her, because he's been really good about giving her the kinds of calls she likes, to houses and the TIC. 

"Delivery tonight, Annie!" Gary says the second she steps in to the shop. "Be ready in a minute."

Gary just got out of his cast, and he's been holding everything with both hands to try and get them equal. Says it's annoying having one work better than the other. Annie grabs the pizzas from him, wondering if Ianto saw the rugby match last Friday. Bloody disgrace, that was. 

"Wait!" Gary calls as she pushes open the door. "They asked for salad this time." He rushes over to hand her a bag with coleslaw. 

"Ta, Gary," Annie says, grabbing the bag. "See you later."

"Bye, Annie!"


End file.
